Aun tengo la mía
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Quizás una simple frase baste para no darse por vencido, quizás una simple y pequeña frase te haga tener un poco más de esperanzas. situado después del capitulo 4 del libro 3 Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**Aun la tengo.**

.

.

.

La noche pintaba para ser relajante, con una luz tenue de la luna, una brisa refrescante y completa paz. Definitivamente una buena noche para dormir tranquilo, pero para su desgracia, el maestro fuego no lograba concebir el sueño.

Estaba preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Korra, le aterraba que esos tipos tan peligrosos le pusieran una mano encima; simplemente no lo permitirá.

Le tranquilizaba saber que su jefa estuviera con ellos, al menos de esta forma podía protegerla mejor.

Suspiro cansadamente y se paso la mano por su cabello, en esos momentos sus emociones estaban hechas un torbellino. Nunca pensó que estar cerca de ella iba a ser una tortura; realmente tenia que controlarse para no lanzársele encima y besarla hasta que ya no pudiera. Justamente esa era la mayor razón por la que se quedaba en la oficina de policías.

Pensó que su ruptura podría ser más llevadera; cuando termino con Asami las cosas fueron más sencillas, pero con Korra era demasiado difícil. Pero algo le quedaba claro, Korra era muy distinta a Asami y más si se ponía a comparar lo que sentía por una o por la otra; era obvio quien ganaba. Basta con solo verla para que todos los recuerdos volvieran y aunque era algo egoísta y terco de su parte, él no se tragaba el cuento de que no funcionaban. Pero no le quedaba más remedio que rezarle a los espíritus para que lo suyo no estuviera perdido.

-por fin te encontré, no pensé que estuvieras aquí a estas horas.

Al escuchar la voz de Korra se giro y una sonrisa chueca apareció en su rostro, le alegraba verla ahí.

-solo vine a tomar algo de aire-le explico sin dejar de sonreír.

-te vez extraño-la avatar hizo una mueca algo graciosa, pero sin dejar de sonreírle-es como si te hubieran quitado un ojo o algo-brome ella.

El maestro fuego hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos- bueno… ya era hora de dejar de usarla y…

-tranquilízate chico listo, Bolín ya nos puso al tanto-se acerco a él y se recargo de espaldas en el barandal-creo que fue algo muy tierno de tu parte.

-creo que ella sufrió más al enterarse de la muerte de ellos, es decir ni siquiera conoció a mi mamá y…

-era muy linda, Bolín tiene razón, tienes sus ojos.

Mako sonrió chueco de nuevo, al parecer a su hermano nunca se le grabaría el significado de la palabra "discreción".

-entonces mi hermanito ya las puso al tanto, es bueno saberlo.

-bueno-se encogió de hombros- supuse que tu estarías algo confundido y triste por todo lo que paso, así que no quise presionarte, creí que lo mejor seria esperar a que tu quisieras hablar de ello-rio un poco divertida-pero supongo que Bolín se te adelanto.

Miro al horizonte y no reprimió otra sonrisa, en definitiva, Korra lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-me alegro que hayan encontrado a su familia, ya no estarán solos-dijo la joven avatar después de un pequeño silencio.

-no creo que estemos solos. No desde que te conocimos-la miro mientras le sonreía. A lo que ella le regreso el gesto.

-aun así insisto en que te vez raro-se en congio de hombros de nuevo-quizás solo sea cuestión de que me acostumbre.

-quizás…

-esto es emocionante, volver a restablecer a la nación del aire. No lo se, siento que estoy haciendo algo bien por primera vez.

-bueno, quizás no lo sepas pero, yo creo que eres una gran avatar. La mejor si me lo preguntan.

-¿mucho mas que el asombro Aang y la despiadada Kyoshi?-pregunto en tono de burla acompañado de esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-si. Incluso más que ellos.

-creo que ya se quien contribuyo en el 8% a favor del avatar-bromeo ella, causando que a Mako se le escapara una risa.

Era agradable volver a estar así con ella, le recordaba la época en la que ambos podían pasar horas sentados en las escaleras del templo aire hablando de mil tonterías.

-por cierto, también fue un lindo gesto que fueras a salvar a Kai. Sinceramente pensé que lo dejarías a su suerte.

-oye-le reclamo-no me hagas sonar como si fuera un maldito sin corazón.

-lo siento, pero realmente parece que odiabas a Kai.-le golpeo el hombro juguetonamente con su codo- parecía que estaban jugando a policías y ladrones, oficial.

-bueno, si fuimos a parar al sector bajo Bolín y yo gran parte de la culpa la tiene ese niño-dijo con algo de rencor al recordar que por la culpa del pequeño maestro aire durmieron de nuevo en la basura.

-pero también gracias a eso conocieron a la familia de su papá.

El maestro fuego puso cara de incredulidad, eso era jugar demasiado sucio.

-punto para Korra-bromeo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quizás la primera desde que regresaron del polo sur.

-muy graciosa-dijo con enojo fingido-al menos me hubiera devuelto mi billetera, tenia cosas importantes en ella.

-hablando de eso-comenzó nerviosa a buscar entre su pantalón-toma-le entrego la billetera.

Mako la tomo dudativo y comenzó a inspeccionarla y de vez en cuanto miraba a Korra para pedirle una explicación.

-Kai me pidió que te la devolviera-le explico después de un rato-tenia miedo a que lo encerraras de por vida en la cárcel o lo ahorcaras hasta que se pusiera azul.

-bueno, no lo hubiera ahorcado-continuo revisando su billetera-solo, quizás lo hubiera metido un par de semanas a la celda más cómodo de Ciudad Republica.

-¿sabes? Algunos de tus chistes de policía apestan.

La miro con un poco de odio y continuo buscando lo mas importante que había en su billetera.

Korra se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del chico. En cuanto Mako volvió a mirarla, noto que Korra sostenía un pedazo de papel doblado frente a ella. Y para su desgracia sabia perfectamente lo que era y, realmente nunca se sintió tan avergonzado como en ese momento; incluso sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-g-gracias-dijo con la voz ronca mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel.

-no creí que la siguieras teniendo, ya sabes-se encogió de hombros. Y Mako juro que ella parecía un poco triste.

-bueno, yo…

-conociéndote pensé que ya la habías quemado y bailado sobre las cenizas.

-oye-le reclamo molesto-tampoco soy un desalmado que no siente.

-sabes que no quise decir eso, pero ya sabes pensé que tu…

-no es tan fácil olvidarme de ti, Korra-la miro a los ojos por un largo rato.

Era increíble la forma en que las conversaciones cambiaban. Hace algunos minutos estaban riéndose y ahora probablemente terminarían gritándose…o besándose.

-supongo que…

-¿sabes algo?-le pregunto sin esperar respuesta-siempre me gusto como sales en esta foto, creo que te vez más hermosa de lo que eres.

La avatar se sonrojo un poco, como odiaba cuando Mako se comportaba así y la hacia dudar de todo. Incluso a veces se preguntaba si había sido buena idea haber roto lo suyo.

-Mako…

El maestro fuego se adelanto y la abrazo de la cintura, con sus bocas a milímetros de la del otro y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-no me creo ese cuento de que no funcionamos-le dijo finalmente.

-no lo hagas más difícil, Mako-intento separarse de él pero el maestro fuego solo puso más fuerza en su abrazo.

Mako sabia que era demasiado pronto para presionarla e insistirle que regresaran. Era engañarse a él mismo, sabia que si regresaban ahora los dos terminarían odiándose y terminaría por perderla. Pero ¿a quien engañaba? Volver a tenerla así era lo mejor que le había pasado en semanas.

Korra pareció dudar por unos momentos, pero le termino regresando poco a poco el abrazo. Ella también lo necesitaba, pero no estaba muy segura de si volver a intentarlo era buena idea o no.

El maestro fuego acerco su boca más a la de ella, esperando una reacción, la más mínima; algo que le indicara que aun lo seguía amando como él a ella.

Y tal pareció que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, ya que la avatar termino por acortar la distancia entre ellos, dándole un tierno beso; beso que él correspondió.

Sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos era simplemente perfecto. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que realmente la necesitaba para poder estar bien.

Al separarse Korra se alejo de él y se quedo mirando al suelo.

-Korra, yo lo…

-no importa, en serio-lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió débilmente-solo pretendamos que esto no paso ¿de acuerdo?

-a veces pides cosas que son imposibles.

-escucha, superaremos esto, es cuestión de tiempo para que…

-¿para que?-pregunto bruscamente él-¿para olvidarnos de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

-no quise decir eso, solo creo que es muy pronto para…

-esta bien.-se separo de ella al ver que rumbo iba tomando la conversación. Lo ultimo que quería era pelear con ella.-pretendamos que esto no paso.

-seria lo mejor, chico listo-le sonrió débilmente-bueno, ya es tarde y yo solo vine a darte tu billetera.

-si, ya es algo tarde, deberías ir a descansar, hoy fue un día duro.

-bueno ya me voy a dormir, descanse oficial-bromeo ella, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dentro del dirigible.

-gracias-le dijo sinceramente, por lo que ella le sonrió delicadamente. Pareció dudar por un momento, era como si estuviera debatiendo con ella misma.

Continuo caminando y antes de entrar se giro hacia él-por cierto chico listo, Kai menciono algo de una nota, creo que es una de disculpa o algo así.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle ella ya se había ido corriendo.

Un poco intrigado, comenzó a revisar en su billetera si había una nota o no. Por fin la encontró y la desdoblo rápidamente.

Una sonrisa indescriptible apareció en su rostro, quizás esto era lo que le falta para confirmar que no todo estaba perdido.

Volvió a leer esa nota, esas perfectas letras escritas por ella, simplemente no había mejores palabras que aquellas. Simplemente aquella pequeña frase era suficiente para no dar todo por perdido. Aunque no fuera una carta de amor, el poema más largo del mundo; esas imples palabras, ese simple: _"yo aun tengo la mía"_ bastaban para hacerlo querer saltar de emoción.

Sabia a lo que se refería, y eso quería decir que ella aun conservaba esa foto que por alguna extraña razón representaba todo lo que ellos eran en ese momento. Que aun no se deshacía de todos sus sentimientos por él, que aun lo seguía queriendo.

Quizás aun no estaba todo perdido.

Ese beso y esa nota confirmaron sus sospechas. Aun no era demasiado tarde para salvar su relación.

.

.

.

¡hola!

Pues aquí reportándome con mi historia para este reto. Fue muy divertido participar y espero que sea de su agrado.

Saben que aquí todo es bienvenido.

Y lamento si la historia dio tantos cambios, y si algo no quedo claro por favor díganmelo.

Gracias por invitarme a participar, fue muy divertido.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.


End file.
